Floral Mysteries
by VisayanSea
Summary: It was a mystery to everyone who left Liechtenstein flowers on Valentine's Day... At least to everyone besides Liechtenstein herself. IceLiech


****

Floral Mysteries

**Pairings:** Iceland x Liechtenstein

**Warnings:** None

It's a day late, I know! Don't mention it! Happy late Valentine's Day… ^^

* * *

It had been surprising when there had been a meeting called on Valentine's Day. Most of the nations groaned about not wanting to spend the day of love without the ones that they loved at a World Meeting which were typically filled with nothing but sexual tensions and fighting. France actually let out a long rant about what a downer it was to be in a meeting on his favorite holiday.

"Like, oh my god!"

"They're so pretty!"

"Who are they from?"

"What you mean to say is who would be crazy enough to give Liechtenstein flowers."

However, the day got exciting when nations started arriving. The sight that greeted them was a bouquet of flowers, sitting in front of Liechtenstein's assigned chair. Even if the bouquet was made of white and pink flowers and was simple, at least by bouquet standards, but it was beautiful; there were multiple mostly pink with a few white roses and a few white lilies with white camellias sprinkled throughout the whole thing. Then a single red tulip sat in the middle of the whole display. A white Dryas was also present. The flowers smelled fresh as if they had only been picked this morning at the latest.

Various nations crowded around the flowers, trying to figure out who they were from. If there was one thing that could distract them from their unhappiness about having to work on Valentine's Day, it was the potential that Switzerland was going to go after all of the single nations around.

"Is it even for Liechtenstein?"

"Yes! Her name's on the card!"

Many nations lost interest after that. As entertaining as it was going to be when Switzerland found out his little sister had actually gotten flowers on Valentine's Day, they did not want to be around when Switzerland started waving the gun around. The few nations that actually stayed to stare at the bouquet – ironically all female – started talking quietly amongst themselves.

"She has a boyfriend?" Ukraine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No! If she did Switzerland would murder him!" Belgium remarked with a giggle.

"A secret admirer than?" Hungary gasped, "How romantic!"

"He must be a prince charming or something!" Belgium squealed. All three turned to the door as it opened and Liechtenstein entered. She stared at the three females surrounding her chair in surprise and her eyes widened when she saw the bouquet.

"What on earth...?" She asked in surprised as she approached her chair and picked up the bouquet. She smiled as she gently touched the petals of the flowers; she breathed in the flowers' scent, gently lifting one of the roses up.

"Who sent them?" Belgium asked, handing her the card.

Liechtenstein looked at the hand writing on the outside. Her eyes lit up just a little but she didn't open the card to read the message within. Her eyes fell on the white Dryas and she couldn't help but smile softly. She knew exactly who sent these.

"I think I know…" Liechtenstein said quietly, her smile never fading. Iceland probably killed himself over making sure the bouquet was perfect because apparently he thought she was worth 'perfection.' There was no doubt in Liechtenstein's mind that even making sure that white Dryas was _perfectly_ aligned had taken him nearly three hours.

"Tell us who!" Hungary encouraged. She, Belgium, and Ukraine all looked at the younger girl expectantly. This caused Liechtenstein to smirk slightly. This was a little secret between her and her 'secret admirer' and she wasn't telling them anything.

"You'll never know," Liechtenstein teased, wagging a finger at them. That only seemed to peak the curiosity of the three girls questioning her and Liechtenstein stifled a giggle, smiling at them.

"Please, Liechtenstein? Tell us!" Belgium pleaded. Ukraine and Hungary nodded. Liechtenstein gave her best fake annoyed sigh as she glanced at the clock.

She still had twenty more minutes before the meeting started; Iceland was probably trying to avoid the meeting room where he had left the bouquet all together, blushing so much that the Nordics were wondering if he was feverish.

Liechtenstein bit back a giggle at that thought. He was so cute sometimes!

Iceland's attempts to avoid too much embarrassment and recognition – just for having the guts to talk to Liechtenstein when her brother was around was more than enough to get a medal. He was probably going to get a trophy for going as far as to give her flowers – would be futile though. Liechtenstein was going to find him and thank him for the flowers.

Translation: tackling him to the ground in a bear hug in front of the other Nordics.

So, she gave her best played out dreamy sigh, to egg the other three girls' curiosity on just that much more, and turned her gaze back to them.

"He's only the coolest guy on the planet." _Pun very much intended_, she thought with a giggle as she looked at the flowers again.

That seemed to set the other girls off because they started talking amongst themselves again. This allowed Liechtenstein to slip away, vase in tow. As soon as she was out of the door she carefully opened the envelope, whilst balancing the vase on her other arm, and unfolded the card. Three words stared back at her, written out in perfect, neat handwriting.

_Ég elska þig…_

Maybe, just for saying that, she'd kiss him senseless too. He brother would probably kill her but it'd be worth it.

* * *

I just want to explain what all the flowers mean. Pink flowers represent innocence and white flowers represent either elegance or purity from what I read. Being more specific, pink roses mean grace and perfect happiness, white roses mean charm and innocence, white camellias mean you're adorable (That's my favorite one X3), white lilies mean majesty and purity, and red tulips mean declaration of love. White Dryas are the national flower of Iceland.

Ah… I love Valentine's Day, even though I don't have a boyfriend.


End file.
